Typically, during the claims process, insurance providers rely heavily on eyewitness accounts to determine the sequence of events leading to an accident and, based upon that sequence of events, to determine the cause(s) and/or the individual(s) at fault. For example, an employee of the insurance provider may learn about the sequence of events leading to an accident by talking to the insured and/or other participants in the accident. As another example, the insurance provider employee may review a police report that typically reflects information recorded by a police officer observing the accident scene (well after the accident occurred), and/or reflects secondhand information from participants in the accident and/or other eyewitnesses. As a result, the insurance provider may obtain inaccurate information, which may in turn cause the insurance provider to incorrectly determine cause/fault, and/or fail to appropriately reflect that cause/fault in future actions (e.g., when setting premium levels for an insured involved in the accident, etc.).
The present embodiments may overcome these and/or other deficiencies.